


Learn to Love Me

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: Evee was chained to a bed,she was just forced to marry Katakuri,soon she'll ne forced to carry his offspring.. All cuz her father owed big mom.. so promised her his oldest daughter for her son.. I was never pentrsted but have my heat cycles satisfied by stimulation. She hoped maybe once he realizes she wont run if she'll be freed. Then he walked in.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Katakuri entered the room "evening Evee. You look great." He said Evee sadly replied "thanks." Katakuri ripped off you're clothes touching between you're legs threw the Lacey fabric. Exploring his new toy "look at these tits mm,and a virgin to? Try to enjoy it. You'll conceive the beginning of your next heat cycle in 5 days." Evee wasnt relieved,she laid there as Katakuri kissed her neck occassionally getting small moans "you like you're neck being kissed?" Katakuri was genuinely trying to take his wife into consideration. As he penetrated Evee he kissed her neck and rubbed she screamed and cried.. it hurt so bad "suck it up,don't cry stay relaxed." Katakuri said Evee was not no means enjoying the forced sex but for 2 hours she was ravaged,her thighs were bruised,her neck was bloody between her legs hurt bad. She had a bruise on her neck. "I didn't even realize who hurt you were..." Katakuri wraps you in a robe and the doctor examines you "some bad bruising,some tearing and severe swelling so here take these 3 pills and go to sleep,and take a break from sex for a day okay?" Evee was escorted by Katakuri back to the castle,this time she wasnt cuffed but had a house arrest anklet on.

Evee laid in bed crying,thinking maybe if she offs her self she'll be free of this hell.. Evee laid there crying til she fell asleep. Katakuri returned seeing his hurt,crying wife this way... made Katakuri feel awful.. he thought she wanted to marry him only to find out it was forced but he wanted it to work.. So he worked to become better.


	2. A Ray of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evee woke up depressed,as she forced herself dressed and went downstairs. Sore from last night "goodmorning Katakuri."

"Good morning beautiful,made you some ginger lemon tea." Katakuri said Evee replied "how'd you know my favorite tea?" Katakuri "I wanted to know more about you so I talked to you're parents I hope that's okay." Evee sighed "doesn't matter even if it did bother me,I have no free will now.." Katakuri "you won't,you were born specifically to be my mate. You'll get free will when you dont run off and that's at least another 5 months til I let you even leave and you won't be alone. Escort at all times." Evee "just so you know,my species won't reproduce unless we truly want it. I want to be treated like you're wife,I won't leave like you said. Take this cuff off me for 1 day,let's make this work." Evee held his hand and he smiled " you're right,okay I'll remove it." Katakuri removes the anklet as you hug him and he happily holds you "hey wanna have a picnic in the gardens?" Evee "okay maybe after we could go to the ocean? Soak our feet?" Katakuri replies "that sunds like a plan oh also here you're den den to speak to your family." Evee cried "oh Katakuri thank you. Is it okay if I call him?" Katakuri "sure I'm gonna get the basket ready." Evee kisses Katakuri a real kiss. Katakuri saw an instant change once he let Evee free." 

Katkauri and Evee enjoyed a nice lunch,talking and finding out they have more in common than they thought. "I love the ocean,the salty air. The ocean mist." Katakuri spun Evee around in the ankle deep water they had a glorious day,by the time they got back it was almost 9 at night "Im.gonna get cleaned and head to bed okay baby?" Evee said Katakuri replied "okay I'll be up in 5 babe." Evee went upstairs she got into bed as Katakuri came in. He pulled his wife into him and she snuggled him as he stroked her face "I love you Evee." He said she replied "I love you Charlotte Katakuri."


End file.
